


Let's play

by yongkitty



Category: 1The9 (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Finally Edited, Fluff, M/M, The I saw my ex quick kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongkitty/pseuds/yongkitty
Summary: Yongha is too tired for this.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Let's play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I read this and realized what a mess it was so I edited it. Lesson learned, I will never write anything in the middle of the night. Sorry if you're annoyed I changed the publish date just wanted anyone who read it already see the better version. ( 〃．．)

Yongha looked around nervously “You sure no one would find out?”

“ _YES_!” Taewoo pulled at his arm impatiently “Come on Yongha!”

“This is so embarrassing.”

“It’s just for fun.”

“You’re famous in campus why are you crashing someone’s party when__

“It’s _fun_.”

Yongha sighed. He still wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.

“No one even knows us. We’ll just stay for a while and then go home.” Upon seeing Yongha nod, Taewoo pulled him in before he could refuse.

Yongha was tired. He didn’t know anyone and Taewoo has left him as soon as he made sure Yongha wouldn’t run away. He would have gone back home if he wasn’t worried about Taewoo getting too drunk to find his way back.

“Hey.”

Yongha flinched in surprise, which he tried to conceal when he looked at the person who called him. Looking to his right, he saw the owner of the voice who was pouring some drink for himself. Yongha knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. “H__

“I’m Yohan.” was said with a grin.

Yongha stared at him some more before replying, “Yongha.”

They stood beside there silently after that; watching the party unfold while leaning against the wall. 

“You don’t know anyone here, right?”

Yongha looked at him in confusion for a moment before answering,“___I know a few people.”

“Really?” he was watching Yongha with an easy smile, Yongha was annoyed that it was making him nervous.

Yongha didn’t think anyone would care enough to know they were considered strangers there. He looked away in panic, thinking about how much he hated Taewoo and more so himself for going along with his crazy plans. He knew this would happen. He should have been more persistent in wanting to stay home. He had to think of something because if not…. He just has to pray that he’d never encounter any of the people in this place ever again. This is going to be so embarrassing.

“Well, actually…”

Yohan looked at him intensely, waiting for him to continue. Yongha hated that he was taller, even if it was just a little, this would have been much easier while looking down at him rather than up.

“You see__” he stopped there, “I’m __ no one knows since it’s new and all but I’m the host’s boyfriend.”

Yohan raised his eyebrow and grinned, “Really?”

Yongha glanced at the beverages on the table, they looked rather inviting at the moment. “Y-yeah, like I said__ it’s a secret so nobody knows.”

Yohan tilted his head, seeming to be in thought while watching him closely, then nodded, “Okay then.”

After that, they became quiet again while Yongha was busy wondering if he should go look for Taewoo again or just go home.

That was until someone put a hand on his shoulder, seriously what was with these people and approaching him out of nowhere. He looked up at the guy who was grinning at him drunkenly “Hey. Wanna dance?” Great! The only thing he needed right now was a drunk guy to hit on him. He was not in the mood AND he had to take his friend home. Where was Taewoo anyway? “_Or do you want to just get out of here?” The guy whispered seductively.

Unimpressed, Yongha said, “No, thanks.”

This guy seemed persistent though “Why not?” he said as his hand traveled down from his waist. Yongha grabbed his wrist before he could move any further.

“I think you should find someone else.” He fortunately nodded and back away from Yongha, disappearing between the dancing crowd. Yongha walked around for a while to search for Taewoo but seeing no sign of him, he returned to his previous corner which had fewer people, Yohan wasn’t standing there anymore either. Letting out a breath as he sat on the couch and texted Taewoo to ask where he was.

“Hey, are you alone?”

Yongha sighed, why can’t they leave him alone? Oh right, this is a party, which he wasn’t in the mood for.

“No. He is with me.”

Yohan said and sat beside him, throwing an arm behind him on the couch.

“Seriously? You didn’t say you were seeing someone?”

Yohan smiled brightly and pulled Yongha close, “I am apparently.”

The boy looked at Yongha in confusion, “I think he is drunk.”

Yongha shrugged with a crooked smile. “I think so too.” He continued to smile at the other boy until he was out of his view then pushed Yohan away.

“What the fuck? Why would you say that?”

“Did you already forget?” Yohan pulled him closer with a grin, “You said I’m your boyfriend.”

Yongha looked away, wishing he was drunk. “I’m regretting it now.” After a second he added, “I thought Hangyul is hosting?”

“We’re _co_ -hosts, and he already has someone so__” Yohan leaned over to look at his face “Hey! You can’t take your words back.”

He pursed his lips, embarrassed by what he had somewhat confidently said before. He turned to Yohan but before he could answer, he caught someone staring at him from across the hall. His eyes widened and he grabbed Yohan’s arm, “Kiss me then.”

Yohan seemed taken aback “What just happened?”

“I locked eyes with an ex standing across the room.”

“Okay?”

“He is coming this way.” Yongha grabbed at Yohan’s collar and pulled him close, “Kiss me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… You?”

Yohan smiled and leaned forward, bumping their noses together clumsily before tilting his head and kissing Yongha’s cheek. “I don’t want to kiss you because of your ex though.”

Yongha rolled his eyes and tried to pull him into a proper kiss “It’s not even our first kiss!” Yohan dodged and placed a kiss on his other cheek “Come on! I don’t wanna talk to him!” Yohan didn’t budge, shaking his head with a playful smile.

Yongha frowned, swinging one leg over Yohan’s body, he pulled himself over and straddled his lap. Holding his face in his hands, he leaned down and let his lips ghost over the other’s mouth, silently cheering in triumph when Yohan pressed forward. Giving in and finally kissing him, Yohan’s arms went around his waist. Happy that he was getting what he wanted, Yongha tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

He doesn’t know how long they kissed but they were both breathing heavily when they pulled back. Leaning their foreheads together, Yohan said “So__ I’m your boyfriend?”

Yongha pecked his lips again, “Do you want to be?”

Yohan’s grip on his waist tightened, whispering a quiet “I do.” against his lips.

Yongha smiled brightly, placing a firm kiss on Yohan’s lips.

“I was surprised to see you here. You said you aren’t coming.” Yohan said a little bit later when they were sitting on the couch, comfortably leaning against each other. His arms were around Yongha’s shoulder now, hugging him close to his side.

“Taewoo literally forced me to come with him. I was so tired I didn’t even realize we’re at your place until I saw you.” Yongha sighed and buried his face into his neck, “I bet he did this on purpose. He’s probably hiding somewhere now so I could spend some time with you.”

“Then I should thank him later? I haven’t seen you since__”

“Three weeks ago. Too many assignments. I’m sorry.” He suddenly laughed, “Is that why you introduced yourself when you saw me?”

“I thought I should remind you, in case you’ve forgotten what my face looks like?” Yohan squeezed his hand, “_ also it’s fine.”

Yongha smiled, pinching Yohan’s cheek, “How can I forget this face?”

Yohan scoffed, “Is sleep-deprived Yongha always like this?” Yongha didn’t answer, only snuggled closer. “You can sleep in my room if you want?”

Yongha sighed, “I’d like to, but I have to finish some stuff early in the morning. I should go home.”

“I could take you back if you stay.”

“It’s fine, you’ll be tired by then too and I must have taken the fun out of tonight.”

“Nonsense, you made it more fun.”

Yongha laughed tiredly, “Sure I did.” He continued, “I’m sure you enjoyed acting like we don’t know each other though.”

“Wasn’t it fun? We should do it again.” Yohan quickly added, “Only when we’re alone though.”

Yongha raised his head from his shoulder to look at him, “Now you’re being weird. Just what are you planning?”

Yohan pouted, “Not weird! We get to act like we’re meeting for the first time again or something like that.”

Yongha sighed and leaned back against him again, “Okay, whatever makes you happy.”

He couldn’t avoid his asshole of an ex for long. He was _once again_ looking for Taewoo because as much as he wanted to be with Yohan now that he knew he was there too, they really needed to go home. Also, he was getting too sleepy. At this rate, he’d really have to ask Yohan to take them both to their apartment. He was too tired to deal with this asshole.

“You didn’t need to force yourself on someone to get back at me Yongha. Must be hard getting over me, huh?” The arrogant tone made Yongha’s frown deepen.

“I wasn’t forcing myself on anyone. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Sure.”

Yongha looked at his cellphone to see if Taewoo has called. The apartment wasn’t even that big, he would have found him by now if he was still inside. “Did he go back without me?”

“Aw got ditched?”

“Shut up Minkyun. Why are you even talking to me? Are you that obsessed?”

Minkyun scoffed, “You wish. I just don’t understand how someone like Yohan is with someone like you.”

Yongha gripped his phone tighter, maybe if he didn’t answer, he’d go away. Yes, he just wants to make him angry, he won’t give him the satisfaction.

“Maybe you really _are_ a__

“Hey, Yongha! Ready to go?”

Yongha sighed in relief when he heard the familiar voice and turned to him, “Where have you been?”

Taewoo grinned awkwardly, “Just _ You know__

Rolling his eyes, Yongha grabbed his arm, “Nevermind, let’s just go.”

“Hi, Taewoo~”

“Go to hell, Minkyun~”

They could hear him swear angrily as they walked farther away from him. Taewoo grumbled, “Next time he talks to you, don’t hold back. Just punch him so he won’t come near you again.”

“That’s too much work.”

Taewoo rolled his eyes “And listening to him isn’t?”

“Who cares about him, I just want to sleep.”

“You said bye to your boyfriend?”

“Yeah.”

Taewoo stopped in his tracks, “Holy shit!”

“What happened?”

“You didn’t correct me when I called him your boyfriend!” he took hold of Yongha’s shoulders, shaking him repeatedly, “You guys are official now?”

“Yeah, I guess. Nothing has changed, it’s just a label.” Yongha’s cheeks were dusted pink despite acting nonchalant but Taewoo decided to go easy on him.

Just for tonight.

Since he was tired.

He didn’t even say anything when he noticed Yongha acting surprisingly more cheerful than any other morning. Little did he know, it was because of a simple text.

_“Goodmorning Boyfriend. :)”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make it worse lol. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to tell me what you thought (^_^ゞ


End file.
